peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sr. Marecrow
Sr. Marecrow is an episode of Pippa Pork. It is the 4th episode of season 3 along with being the 34th episode of the series. Summary Muma pork becomes a scarecrow Transcript NarRATor: It is a beautiful morning, Girge is going downstairs for breakfast Girge: and walks into the kitchen That had to have been the worst sleep of my life, but breakfast will make it all better Girge: I'm gonna make myself a stack of pancakes topped with delicous vanilla ice cre-- the fridge GASPS A shot of the pork house is shown Girge: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! The pork family: downstairs Pippa: Girge what's wrong!? Girge: WE'RE OUT OF FOOD WE'RE COMPLETELY OUT OF FOOD Pippa: Oh my god no! How did this happen!? Everyone: at father pork Father pork: Hey, don't look at me. All i've eaten for the past 3 weeks is grass Everyone: at gold petpet Gold: SCREAMS (a flashback is shown of gold petpet eating everything in the fridge the night before) Pippa: This! This is why nobody likes goldfish!! Girge: Muma, can't you just go shopping? Muma pork: Well that's the thing an empty piggy bank on the floor and it breaks We're out of money too Father pork: So what happens now? Muma pork: I don't know. we starve i guess?? Pippa: Hm. that's depressing just sits there Girge: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DOOOO!!!!! outside Pippa: Is anyone gonna stop him? Father pork: nah Pippa: after him Girge: WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WH-- into a tree oof! (about 10 pinecones fall off the tree and onto girge) Pippa: That's it! We'll plant these pinecones and grow our own food Father pork: Great idea pippa! the tree and 60 more pinecones fall (One montage of planting a ton of pinecone seeds later) Girge: Wow, we really did it! Muma pork: And in just a few weeks we'll have lots of delicious acorns to eat. I can't wait! Suddenly, crows fly onto the pinecone field NarRATor: Oh no, Crows are eating the pinecone seeds Muma pork: NO G E T O U T O F H E R E them out of the field 3 seconds later, the crows fly back and start eating Girge: I was worried this would happen. How are we gonna keep the crows out of our field? Muma pork: AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! into the field again Pippa: Hmmm. Hey muma, how would you like to be our scarecrow? Muma pork: Me? A scarecrow? Hmmm i can't really see it-- AND CHASES AWAY MORE CROWS Pippa: It'll be fine. They did the same thing on Peppa Pig Muma pork: I guess i could give it a shot! Girge: Great! Now all you have to do is run around and scream all night. Do you think you can do that? Muma pork: Of course! running around and screaming like earlier Father pork: Time for bed, little piggies! (Pippa and Girge are shown in bed) Pippa: I can't wait for our acorns to grow! Father pork: It will take time, Pippa. But for now you have to sleep Pippa: yawns Goodnight, father! Father pork: Goodnight Pippa. Goodnight Girge sun goes down ........ Later, in the pinecone field Muma pork: around and screaming HAHAHA! You puny crows are powerless against the oblivion inducing wrath of Muma pork!!!!! running Oh, this is so much fun. i should've become a scarecrow years ago (A crow flies onto Muma pork's head) Muma pork: Hey, get off! You're not supposed to be up there! (Two more crows fly on Muma pork's head) Muma: What are you doing!? (Muma pork is gradually covered in crows) Muma: arms and running around GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF NarRATor: Oh no, what are the crows going to do? Muma: DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND NARRATE HELP ME (The crows start flying away with Muma pork) Muma: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa out ........ the next morning rooster outside: EVERYBODY WAKE UP Pippa: up Oh boy, i can't wait to see how much our acorns have grown! Girge: Me either of them get out of their beds and start running downstairs Father pork: Come on, i'll race you! last one down is a rotten acorn! running to the pinecone field all get there Girge: Oh man those acorns are gonna be so delicious-- running......... Pippa: Hey, where are the acorns?? Father pork: Forget about that! camera shows the pinecone field which is now completely empty Father pork: Where's Muma pork!? Girge: And the crows? Father pork: for a second Father pork: Oh no, the crows must have eaten Muma pork! And now they have a taste for blood so they're going to eat everyone else in Pippaville! Pippa Girge and Father pork: SCREAMING Pippa: That has to be what happened, there's no possible other explanation! sobbing Muma pork is gone forever!!! louder Girge: around....Hey guys. come look over here guys: over there NarRATor: Girge has found a long trail of black feathers Father pork: ew Girge: Do you know what this means? Father pork: That these crows have a molting problem? Girge: Well, yes, but if we follow these feathers, we might find out where Muma pork went Father pork: Great thinking, girge! Flimsy lead, take us away! the trail of feathers Girge: father pork wait Girge turns around and sees Pippa, who is still crying in the middle of the pinecone field Pippa: crying M;.u m ma pO Rk,, I M ssis yO U SssO MUc,h Girge: pippa come on you're coming with us all follow the trail ......... LONG GUMBALL REFERENCE ........ a big long while later Everyone: on the ground Father pork: Ugh, we've been walking along this trail nonstop for a day straight Pippa: And 2 days gay Father pork: How long will it be until we get there? Girge: I just don't know if we'll ever find Muma Father pork: You're right. we should all give up and go home. Muma pork will be missed, but at least we all got some great exercise starts crawling home Pippa:.....Hey, wait, look over there!! NarRATor: A very big nest is seen not too far in the distance Pippa: Maybe that's where Muma pork is Father pork: Oh, forget it. it's probably just a mirage Pippa: I just have to take that chance! towards the nest Father pork: You know, you sure are doing a lot for the parent that screamed that you're a failure and threw you out a window after Pippa about 4 seconds later NarRATor: Pippa and her family have reached the nest There's a big door on the front A voice from inside the nest: What's the password huddles together for a second Pippa: Um....Chirp chirp??? Voice:..You may enter door opens Everyone: GASPS inside the nest is a gigantic flock of crows. all flying around, drinking vodka and playing pool A crow: This is the mystic gathering of The Crowpotentia. I am Crawford. Me and my featheren welcome you. a bunch of other crows: hey guys whats up pippa girge and father pork some blankets and water Girge: Wow, this is nuts! And what the heck is The Crowpotentia Crawford: We are an ancient society that has roamed this planet for eons. We possess secrets your kind can never know, and a power that you could never begin to comprehend. Without us, your entire world would start to crumble beneath you, your existence as you know it would begin to become-- Another crow: Shut up, you're scaring them! Pippa: horrified Crawford: Okay fine. We fly around and look for seeds to eat. Without us, Pippaworld would be completely overrun with seeds! We eat them to keep you all alive. Father pork: Spooky Crawford: Now that we've introduced ourselves to you, feel free to stay here until you are well enough to go home away Girge: Okay. the coast is clear. now we can try and find Muma! All of them: walking around Pippa: whispering Muma?? Muma, where are you?? Girge: whispering Muma pork, are you here? NarRATor: They all look around, but just can't seem to find her Father pork: Oh, this is hopeless! It's completely absolutely hopeless!! Pippa: Stop, you'll blow our cover-- Father pork: MUMA P. PORK, WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!? All the crows: gasp A crow: Muma pork?? That's the name of our newly elected queen! All of them: Queen!? A crow: Yeah, look over there bunch of crows are shown flocking around something Crawford: All of you. move aside, please! the crows move Muma pork is there sitting on a throne. wearing a black dress, giant fake crows wings, and a golden crown NarRATor: Incredible! Muma pork has become queen of the crows! Crawford: Never before have we seen such power, such capability from one being. Just a wave of her hands and a scream of her shrill voice is enough to control us all. We knew immediately that she is one fit to rule us for all eternity. Pippa: That's wonderful, but she's our mom. and we need her back! Crows: What!? Crawford: She is our queen! You can't just take her away from us! Father pork: She was my wife first, so i think we can Pippa: Just watch me to Muma pork and starts picking her up Muma: Pippa!? Pippa: Come on, Muma. You're coming with us Crawford: This is an outrage! I hearby declare war against these lunatics! Girge: oh man we better get outta here Crawford: Creighton, Craddock, besiege them! Two more crows: over Craddock: Okay, but "besiege" means to crowd or surround something, and it's just two of us. i don't think we can-- Crawford: Whatever, just attack them! Creighton: That's more like it start scratching and cawing loudly at Girge and Father pork Girge: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Father pork: Back, i tell you! Back! Crawford: Cronus! Finish off the girl! huge crow goes flying towards Pippa Pippa: ohH MYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD up Muma pork and starts running and screaming Girge: his head pecked by 5 crows There's just too many of them!!! Craddock: If we kill the biggest one, the rest of them will die. i saw it in a video game once! crows begin attacking father pork Crawford: No one steals our queen and gets away with it, NO ONE! You will face our wrath, and you will NOT live to ever see your precious Muma pork again! Father pork: I said get BACK! CRAWFORD INTO THE SUN All the crows: SCREAMS Father pork: That's right you idiots! I have secrets your kind can never know, and a power that you could never begin to comprehend! Cronus: Hey wait, isn't that kinda like what we said to you?? Father pork: Uh yeah. that's kind of the point. Now unless you guys wanna suffer the same fate as your friend, i suggest you let us go! All the crows: start scraming and running away A crow: Please, by all means, go! Take our queen if you want, just please don't hurt us! Father pork: That's more like it Muma pork's hand Come on, let's get out of here! You too, Pippa and Girge all run out of the nest Muma pork: Oh man, they were cool! Oh well i guess Cronus: Crawford, i will not rest until your death is avenged. Mark my words, Father pork. You will live to regret this day! ........ back towards the pork house Pippa: Muma pork i'm so glad to have you back! Girge: Yeah we were so worried Muma pork: off crown and huge fake crow wings Yeah yeah, thanks for saving me i guess, but those had to have been the best crows i've ever met. I can't wait to check how much our acorns have grown! Father pork: Yeah running towards the pinecone field Girge: YEAH! running towards the pinecone field Pippa: YEA H!! running towards the pinecone field Muma pork: YEEEAAAAAAH!!!!! srttpf get there Pippa: Oh man oh man i cant wait to eat some of those--running.... pinecone field is shown, now full of trees Pippa:.........PINE TREES!?!? NaRATor: Moral of the story: Pinecones grow pine trees, not acorns THE END Trivia *it's impossible for full grown pine trees to grow that fast *The Crowpotentia will likely never be seen again Category:Pippa pork Episodes